Dark Shadows
by ctOS11
Summary: Heartbroken and betrayed, Percy Jackson leaves camp half blood with no one to love. Abandoned, Percy becomes an anti-hero. With the help of Defalt, he becomes a a brilliant hacker in modern day New York. But when Gaia and Kronos attacks Olympus again, He will have to make a choice to help the olympians or stay neutral. Updates every 1-2 weeks. First fic.
1. Prologue

A dark and rainy day in New york, a criminal ran in the wet alleys of New York. He was bruised and his shirt was ripped with cuts. He knows the SWAT policemen can appear anytime now, but right now, he doesn't care. He has got this unknown killer on his track for days already. Many times he have seen this killer: a well muscled man with a dark, long jacket and a cap that covers his face. He have also heard from a few of his criminal friends that every criminal who is on his hit-list has been either killed, or mysteriously disappeared.

Suddenly, a steam pipe next to him blew up, knocking the criminal off his feet. He quickly climbed back up and continued running, but before he could even react, a multiple gun shots were heard and the criminal dropped to the ground, his shirt soaked with blood. The criminal moved a few times, but failed as a wave of pain crashed on him. The killer walked out of the shadows, with a gun pointed at the criminal and stepped on the criminal laying on the ground. Now the criminal can clearly see the killer, but a scarf covered the killer's face so the criminal can only see the killer's eyes. The killer had dark green eyes, with a swirl of black in it. "Who are you?" croaked the criminal. The killer paused, then said 3 words: "Your worst nightmare." and then he shot the criminal straight through the head…


	2. Bad memories

Bad memories

Percy Jackson is broken.

All his friends have betrayed him.

The gods tried to kill him.

He was used around as a pawn of the gods, just like what Luke told him. Yes, Percy Jackson regrets his past. He regrets everything he's done for the gods. He saved the world for the gods and his so-called friends two times and this is how the gods repay him by almost killing him and banishing him. His friends repay him by betraying him and abandoning him. He decided he is no longer important or needed for camp, and he doesn't have a home now, so he decided he should live in Chicago for now.

_Flashback_

**Percy's POV**

Today was not a good day for me. First I had to finish off my quest from Athena. I had to to it for the sake of proposing to Annabeth. I guess I had to because if I don't, Athena will not let me propose to Annabeth. The quest was all about stealing stuff, like I had to steal the golden apples of immortality. This is when things go wrong. I decided to sneak to the tree, but I don't think Ladon liked my idea. How did I know that? Well, He snapped at me all his hundred heads looked a me. Then, he started snapping at me, and ate my bag. But in the end, I got the apples of immortality, and slayed the beast. I kind of felt sorry for Ladon, because I basicly slaughtered it with Riptide by using sword tornado.

And now, is when things go really, really wrong. When I went back to camp-half-blood I saw couples making out. "Haha, is this valentines day now?" I half shouted half said. A kid came up to me, he was blonde. "Who are you and what's so funny?" He said angrily.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down dude. Hi, I am Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, savior of olympus twice." I answered him.

"Oh, so you are Jackson eh? I heard of you, you coward. I am Julien, favorite son of Poseidon, and the camp leader and camp guardian. I bet I can beat you easily in a fight!" He said with pure arrogance.

This is when I got angry at this new son of Poseidon. NO ONE calls me a coward. Not even Annebeth. Last time she called me a coward we got into a fight. " Oh yeah? Who do you think you are? Zeus? Fine, challenge accepted!" Julien looked satisfied by that.

"Fine, meet me at the arena at 12."

"Ok."

When I walked to the arena at camp, I realized that there are no warm greetings to me, or any "Good job Percy!" or even "How was your quest?" All I got were glares of demigods pointing at me and seniors shooting me disgusted glaces. I wonder what know. Little did I know my life is about to get broken today. When I reached the arena, I looked around, seeing many familiar faces, like: Connor, Travis, Clarisse, Katie… I also saw some new faces. They all glared at me but I tried to ignore those glares. What is wrong with everyone?

Julien and I got ready, I noticed his stand was already wrong, even his grip on the sword was a beginner's grip, and he still gripped it the wrong way! Julien slashed at me, and I easily dodged his strike, and used the skill I first learnt: Luke's disarming technique. I easily disarmed him and knocked him in the head with the flat of my sword. " Now that will teach you a lesson not to be overconfident!" I then tried to walk away. Key word: try. Suddenly, Poseidon appeared in front of me and shouted " HOW DA-"

"Hi dad." I said.

"HOW DARE YOU CUT ME OFF PERCY JACKSON! AND HOW DARE YOU BULLY MY FAVORITE SON AND YOUR BROTHER! PERCY JACKSON, I, POSEIDON, STORMBRINGER, EARTHSHAKER NOW DISOWN YOU!"

"WHAT!" I cried, "why…" I then ran off to find Annabeth, hoping she would comfort me. While I ran, I heard cheers from my friends. A pang of realization hit me: they were laughing and cheering that my dad disowned me. A little voice in my mind kept on telling me that I was betrayed. By all my friends.

Annebeth was on the beach. When I got close up to her, she suddenly turned around and looked at me. "Annabeth…" I began.

"Oh, here you are Percy. Um… I have something to tell you… I just don't know how to explain, it's complicated…"

"Don't worry, just tell me."

"Um, Percy, I think we should break up…" Annabeth whispered.

"WHAT!" I screamed. "WHY? Today was already bad enough, all my friends betrayed me and now you're telling me you're breaking up with me!"

"Percy… It's just that I want to redesign the Pantheon. I thought that you are just going to be a distraction… I mean, it's my dream work!" She tried to explain. Key word: tried.

"I'm sorry Percy…" Annabeth began. Too late. I already ran towards Half-blood hill. More like Half-hell hill now. Before I could cross the border, Hermes, the god of messengers appeared in front of me. "STOP!" Hermes roared at me.

"Hermes, explain why are you shouting at me!" I snapped back impatiently.

" HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT DEMIGOD!" Hermes roared back at me.

"Fine, it's no big deal Hermes." I said.

"Ok, father told me to deliver a message. I am here to pick you up to olympus. Father demands your presence NOW!" I wonder what would make Hermes so desperarte to bring me to olympus? Nah, never mind.

When I reached the throne room in Olympus, it was already around 12'o clock. All the gods were either serious, or throwing disgusted looks at me. The exception were Zeus, fuming, and Poseidon, who was looking very, very angry. I wonder what's wrong to make all the gods so serious. Might be the next big prophecy. Then I noticed someone next to Poseidon's throne: Julien. That little sucker was smirking, and grinning at me, like something he wanted was going to happen. "I have a bad feeling about this" I thought.

" Percy Jackson, you have been accused for being a spy for Gaia in the second giant war by this young hero here: Julien, is that true Percy Jackson?"

"WHAT!" This is the 3rd time I said 'WHAT' already this day. " No way! You all know my fatal flaw is loyalty."

" Maybe you should ask my son here." said Poseidon proudly.

"Wait, isn't Percy also your son?" Asked Athena. Owl head always asks a lot of questions.

"He is no son of mine, I have already disowned him." said Poseidon. " Okay son, explain."

"I saw Percy iris messaging Gaia! I think he decides he should hide because Gaia is defeated!"

"Don't listen to that sucker, he making up stuff!"

"SHUT UP JACKSON! LET MY SON EXPLAIN!" roared Poseidon.

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU DISOWN ME?" I shouted back.

"In camp, how could you not remember?" Poseidon retorted. "Just let Julien explain!"

"I saw it with my own eyes!" said Julien.

"A decision must be made, who supports to let Jackson live?" Boomed Zeus. No hands are raised. Guess I had to find a way to escape.

"A decision has been made. Any last words Jackson?" boomed Zeus. I looked at the Zeus, then I said something I wouldn't have said if I was still working for gods "Yeah, I do, You gods are pathetic. You use demigods as pawns of your own, and then you will just kill them or abandon them when you are done using them or when they are too powerful and threatens your rule. You don't even care if they have a life!" Zeus looked like a red chinese lantern when I finished.

"Prepare to die boy!" He boomed angrily. But I wasn't going to let him get what he wanted. I caused a gigantic earthquake to distract the gods, and it did. All the gods looked at Poseidon, and I took this chance and ran as fast as I can to the elevator.

_End flashback_

**A/N well that's a little cliffy. I know, it sucks. I suck at cliff hangers. On a happy note, I will update every 1 or 2 weeks. Virtual cookies to who can guess the killer of the criminal in Prologue was! Also thanks to:**

**letiancityu**

**Thunderskyt**

**Son of The Herobrine**

**HayabusaDragonForce**

**nickyboyhofor**

**Lingyan**

**BelieveInYourDreams4Life**

**spook666**

**0220120098**

**Many thanks to nickyboyhofor giving me some ideas for this chapter.**

**Thank you all for supporting me on doing this story! See you next week.**


	3. Bottom of the eighth

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Clara: ctos11! you forgot something!**

**Aiden: what?**

**Clara and Kenny *knocks him on his head*: the disclaimer!**

**ctos11: oh, right. I do not own Watch Dogs or Percy Jackson. They belong to Ubisoft Montreal and Rick Riordan.**

**Bottom of the eighth**

"Citizens of Chicago. We are Dedsec. You have heard enough lies. It is time you hear the truth. You can be hacked. Someone is in the network. We have seen him. He is not Dedsec. And we do not defend him. He is proof the ctOS system can be flawed, and you are vulnerable. One man has done exactly what we have warned you about. Now is the time to wake up."

"Police believe they are closing in on suspected vigilate Aiden Pearce." Hacking is possible in this world? Demigods do not use phones, but Percy isn't a demigod anymore, He decided he will not be a demigod anymore. He is a son of none, and he will use phones and electronics. Hacking is now his dream.

**Percy's POV**

The plane landed in a airport. I forgot the name of it but it doesn't matter. This is a start of a new life. I checked my bag for equipment I could use: some snacks, cup noodles, a bottle of water, my phone, and enough money to buy a house. Where did I got so much money? Hermes gave me for the quest to get the apples of immortality to propose to Anna- _her_. He decided he should go to Ambrose theatre in the Loop. He had to cheer himself up.

When I reached Ambrose theatre it was already 7:00 in the night. I quickly got in line and bought a ticket. When I got in, there was a empty room. There were screens around the room, and it displayed a man with sunglasses. He sounded like Dedsec. I didn't hear the first bit of what the man said because the audio was blurry, then, the screen blurred and a symbol appeared for a second and disappeared. I didn't really catch what it meant and what it looked like. After a while, the symbol appeared once or twice again, and i got a glimpse of it: a blue symbol that looked like a rat. _It's been hacked_, a little mind in my mind whispered. There might be a hacker in Ambrose theatre. "Welcome to my party." said the screen in the Dedsec voice. Suddenly, there was a blackout, and I panicked.

**Defalt POV**

I was on a normal day for work, I work as a DJ. Well, not really, because being a DJ is just a cover for me. I am actually a professional hacker, and I have been on Aiden Pearce's trail for weeks. I have to get his info on his phone and I will be able to take control of ctOS. And with the control ctOS, I can do anything, right now, I have unlocked all 6 districts of Chicago, now, all I need is to hack into ctOS, but I can't do it by myself. The ctOS network is too powerful for one hacker to hack in. I need a partner. I was knocked out of my thoughts when a blackout occurred. _Aiden Pearce. _**(A/N I know May stadium is in Parker square, but lets just pretend it's a big blackout that also affected the Loop.)**

**Aiden POV**

_Maurice Vega. _The man who shot my car and killed my precious Lena. Finally, I found his location. May stadium. Lena and I have been here before a few times to watch a few matches. Seems like I'm revisiting May stadium.

* * *

Maurice made a grab for baseball bat and scrambled up, despite the fact that he's face was smashed up by a baseball bat I used. Before he could bring it down on me, I blocked his strike and knocked him multiple times with my extendable baton. I hacked his phone for more information, then I quickly ran out of the room, knowing I had to get out of here before the police or Maurice's little friends comes. Seems like I am right. When I walked out the room, one of his hitman came, at first, he thought I was Maurice, but before he could really react to what happened, my friend Jordi came up behind him and stabbed in the kidney. The gangster dropped to the ground, dead. " Ok, We got a bunch of dead bodies right , we got 40,000 people above us. We need a distraction." explained Jordi.

After a minute or so of babbling, Jordi finally stopped talking. He explained that we needed a distraction, so he called the police and the gang, and tossed away my bullets. Thanks a lot Jordi! Now I had to escape the stadium. I successfully entered the top floor easily without being detected with my stealth and hacking skills. But this is when the problem came. When I reached the top floor, There were 3 policemen walking around the collections room. I had no other choice but to call my partner Badboy17. Speaking of Badboy17, I don't actually who he or she is. Badboy17 always masks it's voice, like Dedsec. Maybe Badboy17 is a member of Dedsec.

"Badboy17, I need help. I am in May stadium and the cops are there, I need a distraction." I explained to Badboy17.

" Yes, I do have something. Here, I am sending it to you…" replied Badboy17. I finally got it. It was a ctOS blackout. I clicked the blackout button on my phone as everything turned dark. The cheering stopped and instantly turned to panicked screams. I quickly ran into the room and knocked all 3 policemen out cold and made a ran for the exit. Because police patrol cars are everywhere, literally everywhere, it took me some time to find a car to drive and escape.

**Defalt's POV**

There he was, a perfect young man to be a hacker, right in my club. I will train him and we will take control of ctOS together. I walked up to him and tapped him on the back after everyone left. He turned and looked very surprised.

" What do you want from me." He asked me.

" Kid, I know you want to be a hacker. I am JB Markowitz, also known as professional hacker Defalt, what's your name kid?"

**Percy's POV**

I was planning on leaving the club when a masked man tapped me on the back.

"What do you want from me." I asked him.

"Kid, I know you want to be a hacker. I am JB Markowicz, also known as professional hacker Defalt, what's your name kid?" the masked man replied.

" How did you know what I am thinking? You must be a demigod." I said as my hand drifted to my pocket, about to uncap riptide. Why would I do that? The gods have abandoned me and I will hunt demigods down for my vengeance.

**Defalt's POV**

"How did you know what I am thinking? You must be a demigod." He replied as his hand drifted to his pocket, like he was going to grab out a weapon.

" Kid, you must have got me wrong. I do not know what the hell is a demigod. And about how I know what you are thinking? I profiled you, you must have been scanned by ctOS. Another victim of ctOS." I replied him. " So, are you joining me or not."

" Yes" He said without hesitation. " By the way, Mine's Percy."

**A/N There is change of pairing. I am not going to make it Preyna. It is going to be a Percy x OC story. I was planing to make it Percy x Nicky for some reason, but there are no options for Nicky in Watch Dogs, sooooooo, yeah, see ya next week.**


	4. AN for pairing

A/N I have decided the pairing. It shall be PercyxBianca. Sorry to people who wanted me do do another pairing. I will try to update faster. Thanks for support.


	5. Home

Home

**Third person view**

Defalt raced through the streets of Mad Mile with his car. Being chased by Aiden Pearce wasn't his favorite moment. Weeks before He was on Aiden's trail, now Aiden is on his trail. He knows all his work he's done will be gone if Aiden gets near his car. "Percy, here is the code for ctOS. I am in danger right now. Do not try to find me. Hack into ctOS and avenge me. Good bye."

**Aiden POV**

I was just about to get all his information when Kenny, my partner suddenly called me. "Aiden! it's all gone! all of them! Even the ctOS codes! What did he do… he must have sent it to another hacker. Seems like Defalt isn't working alone like we thought."

What? After all we have done to get Iraq's blackmail back, it just disappeared this instant.

**Percy POV**

"Percy, here is the code for ctOS. I am in danger right now. Do not try to find me. Hack into ctOS and avenge me. Goodbye." my phone beeped as it played an audio log sent by me from Defalt. Guess that's it for the professional hacker. I have no love for him or anything. We are just partners, that's all. Nothing else. Guess I will have to hack into ctOS now, with the code.

Today I just got myself into a whole lot of trouble. I just accidently stepped in a restricted area owned by a gang in Brandon docks. I mean, I didn't mean to step inside the are. Well, the results weren't good. I was chased by them until I got to the loop. Why the loop? There are many hackable objects in the loop.

_Flashback_

One of the gang members' car crashed into mine, pushing my car to the left, where another car crashed into. Great. I thought. Now I'm stuck. I quickly grabbed out my revolver and fired at the driver on the right. He instantly dropped on his seat, unmoving as his car skid across the road, and unluckily he crashed into a big ctOS junction box, but luckily for me, it was at night and the explosion caused a blackout in Brandon docks. With the car on the right down, I turned to crash into the one on the left. We pushed against each other for a while until he crashed into an incoming truck, instantly breaking down and after a few seconds, exploding due to the major engine damage. I quickly took the chance to escape in the dark.

For some reason, I always liked the dark. It makes me feel… safer. It makes me feel I got the power in the dark.

_End flashback_

* * *

I'm here. ctOS control center. This is the center of the center. If I get this one, I get everything. I entered the building and noticed there are no guards, _easier than I thought. _I walked to the control center entrance point and hacked in to it, intruding the final stage of ctOS. The code was easier than I thought. At first there were a few reset points but after I imported Defalt's code into it, it all disappeared. Seems like Defalt made a custom virus for this. I hacked into it! I can't believe it! I actually did it!

My happiness was short lived. After a while, there was a icon on my phone that told me that another hacker was hacking in. I hacked the satellite and located the hacker, he is inside the building. I profiled him with the satellite. It was Damien Brenks, Aiden Pearce's old partner. What is he doing here? I thought he disappeared after the Merlaut failure. Guess he's back. Got to eliminate him before he gets in. I entered a few codes as I strengthened the defence of ctOS. Simply added a few reset points and made them react faster.

Now I hacked into Damien's computer and imported a few deadly computer viruses that I created. They started cause lagging to the target's computer, slowing Damien down. Then they started to quit random applications on Damien's computer, which was stopping the hacking. But Damien wasn't born from yesterday. He started to fight back, and killed a few viruses. But that couldn't stop me from stopping him. I used my last resort, which was to shut down ctOS and kick out any codes from ctOS.

There was a big 'bang', then everything went dark. "huh, seems like I caused a blackout throughout the whole of Chicago." I said to myself. "Meh." I then got into my car, and went for the loop.

When I got to the loop, the lights turned back on. _Perfect timing._ I thought, as I drove through the streets of the loop. But a WKZ TV van's news screen caught my eye.

"There has been a huge blackout in Chicago. Blume security are concerned that there was a ctOS breach. Blume security is now working on ctOS 2.0, which will be flawless, with no hackers being able to hack in." _Like I can't hack in, I have a code inside the system, hehe. _But the next news still caught my eye. "Police believe they are closing in on suspected vigilante, Aiden Pearce." _Well, another hacker about to be caught. _But the last news was the one that really caught my eye. "ctOS is now in the whole security has benn trying to establish ctOS 2.0 in the USA. Right now, ctOS has been established in New york, San francisco, and some places in Texas. Blume is planning to update it to ctOS 2.0."

"Woah. ctOS is in New york now. And if Blume is updating it, and Blume is from Chicago, and the first ctOS control center is in Chicago, than the ctOS global control center must be the one in Chicago. Too bad, I got in already." I murmured to myself. "Time to go home."

**A/N Well a better cliffy than last time. What will happen to Percy in New york? Will he be a demigod hunter? Will he hunt down criminals? Read on and find out. Sorry about the short chapter. Like I said before, I will try to update faster.**


	6. Assassination contract

**Assassin contracts**

**Olympus**

"Father, this ctOS thing is strengthening the mortals too much!"

"I agree father. It is not wise for us to let this system be used bo

mortals. Only we should hold a technology this high!"

"We must take down ctOS instantly!"

"STOP EVERYONE!" boomed Zeus. "We are the mighty olympians, we will not be weakened by some foolish mortal tech!"

"Father, I bring you news. And they are not good." Suddenly, Artemis came walking in with her hunters, straight into the throne room.

"Artemis, what news do you bring to me?" asked Zeus.

"Father, we have recently discovered a shocking discovery. There is a hunter. An assassin. at first, he simply hunts down random evil people in different parts of Chicago. But, later, demigods in New york started to simply disappear. When we reach a location of a demigod, all we find is a dead body. But luckily and unluckily, we found him-"

"And you terminated him?" asked Zeus eagerly.

"No. The result was several hunters were killed and many were injured. Including my best tracker, Phoebe."

"Is Thalia ok?"

"I'm afraid not. The assassin shot her multiple times in the chest. When we cornered him, and interrogated him, he simply said 2 words." Artemis paused at this. "Black shadow. And then he clicked something on his phone, and the whole of Manhattan went dark. It was a blackout! He must have had control of ctOS. When the lights came back, he was gone, not leaving a trace of his existence."

**Earlier…**

Black shadow is in camp half-blood. Not literally in, but in the system. He didn't expect camp half-blood to use a central operating system like ctOS. But luckily, it did. And the code was the easiest he has ever seen in his life. _Nothing compared to Defalt's codes. _

He scanned through camp half-blood, searching for his target. He saw many familiar faces, and info. But one caught his eye.

**Chase, Annabeth**

**Ex-girlfriend of Percy Jackson**

**Age: 20**

**Occupation: Architect, Camp leader**

That girl. That person who betrayed Black shadow. It still hurts. The wound hasn't fully recovered yet, and seeing this was like opening the wound again. He quickly switched to his target, getting to the serious part of doing this. This mission was special. It was no normal person who hired him. It was Kronos, the titan of time himself.  
Black shadow was no normal assassin. He is a demi-primordial. The hate for demigods have increased on him since that girl betrayed him. It increased every day, so Black shadow accepted demigod assassin contracts. There, there was his target. _Phoebe. _This time he was suppose to assassinate that hunter.

"Hmmph, the hunter will soon be the hunted." murmured Black shadow to himself.

* * *

Phoebe soon found herself cornered. Never in her life, which was a long time since she was immortal, felt so much fear.

The mysterious assassin pointed a gun at her. "Phoebe, right? Actually I don't give a damn about your name. Well, I'm Black shadow, also known as your…" Black shadow pointed the gun at her head. "Death." And Black shadow shot her in the head.

* * *

Of Course, Artemis felt the death of her best tracker. And Of course, she sent them after Black shadow. But Black shadow, like his name, was as stealthy as a shadow and quick like a flash. Artemis got a faint look at the assassin on a tall building, looking at the city. Looking at him standing there, it was almost like he wanted him to come. "Hunters, fire!" I shouted as the hunters fired at assassin.

**Artemis POV **

The assassin spun around and what he did really did surprise me. He caught the arrows one by one and then dropped them all on the ground. He then clicked something on his phone and junction boxes all around us exploded, knocking a few hunters down and killing a few. He then pulled out assault rifle and fired at my hunters. A few fall to the ground, unmoving. I instantly raged and fired multiple shots of explosive arrows at Black shadow. Before the arrows could hit him, he simply fired a few shots of bullets, and that deflected the arrows and they exploded in mid-air.

Suddenly the assassin swiped across with his hand and before I even realised what just happened, ten of my hunters had throwing knives sticking out of their heads. Thalia, seeing so many of her sisters dead, raged like me and shot a bolt of lightning at Black shadow. The power of the bolt even shocked me. Instead being shot down the the building, Black shadow simply held up his hand and absorbed the bolt. Thalia was surprised at first, but she recovered quickly and charged up the building.

"My lady! I have intercepted a message from Black shadow and a faint ctOS police scan coming our way!" called the tech genius of the hunt, Zara.

"What's the message Zara?"

"It says 'I'm done with you. My job is finished in assassinating the huntress. So long suckas!' " How dare he call the hunt suckers!

"My lady! I intercepted a police message! It says: Squad, get to central park. There is a feminist terrorist organization causing trouble. We need SWAT policemen NOW!" Huh, now we are a feminist terrorist organization now?

**Thalia POV**

I have intercepted his first blow with his two hunting knives. His skills really did shock me! I sent a bolt of lightning but he simply held up his hand and absorbed the lightning. I jaw dropped and he kicked me in the chest and I went flying into a wall.

He swiped his hand and several throwing knives hit me in the chest. I tried to ignore the 't pain but I can't. _Goddamn pain poison! _I thought but before I could get back to my feet Black shadow suddenly appeared in front of me and slammed his hand into my face, then, I felt myself struggling and being lifted. I felt electricity pouring of my body to break free from the assassin's grasp, but the assassin simply absorbed it.

I just didn't get it. How could he simply just absorb so much lightning? Obviously he is no normal assassin. There was suddenly a 'bang' and I felt immense pain hit my chest as I was flung off the building. My last thoughts were: _Lady Artemis, avenge me…_

**A/N What a short chapter, how sloppy… Sorry guys… I was out of town for a while so I couldn't update the story. Sorry… Anyways, my plan is that there will be a Annabeth POV next chap. Please check out my other story Cast Away. **


	7. AN

**Sorry guys that I could not update. I have been out of town for a while and I have to prepare for several upcoming assessment. Sorry that I could not update and thank you guys for being so patient and waiting for my next chapter. Truly sorry guys... Note to Dark shadows fans, my main focus is Cast away right now, so sorry... But don't worry, I will still update both. Just wait for maybe a few weeks and I will update. I promise. ctOS11 out.**


	8. No name chapter

**FINALLY THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Black shadow's POV**

The crosshairs of my sniper rifle zoomed in and locked on a demigod's head, he was running, chased by several monsters. I pulled the trigger and let the bullet fly. The bullet flew with deadly precision and hit the demigod right in the head, causing him to fall to the ground, never to move again.

I got out off my hiding spot and walked off to receive my bounty. Guess that's a job-well-done huh. As I was about to get into my car, my senses sudden kicked off and I jumped out of the way just as a grenade sailed over my head and blew my car up. I stood up and sent a few blind shots behind me with my pistol, and as always, my bullets always hit. There were a few grunts as I turned around to see what I least expected to see.

"Aiden Pearce…" I said slowly as the vigilante pulled out his gun and fired at me.

**Annabeth's POV (FINALLY! Hope I do this POV well... )**

It has been a year since Percy disappeared. I didn't really know what was happening at camp since I was mostly either on Olympus or at Greece. I felt terrible for leaving Percy, and now I realized how boring life was without Percy.

I heard of ctOS, the computer of the world right now. It seems like a good idea, but I have also heard of Black shadow, the notorious hacker and assassin. Word spreads out quick here. Everybody knows about how he fatally injured Thalia and also effectively killing 11 hunters and escaping, including Phoebe, who was the best tracker in the hunters. It's been long since I've seen Percy, and rumors have spread out. Some rumors said that he was killed. It was said that Julien, the biggest jerk in the world, was found guilty of lying to the gods. I was really angry with him and almost killed him for making the gods almost kill Percy.

Although he caused all of this, he didn't get into much trouble because he was Poseidon, or should I say _Barnacle beard_ favored him and he was his favorite son. It seems like both camp half-blood and camp jupiter are starting to use a central operating system like ctOS. _This is not good, what if Black shadow got in, he kills demigods. _

**Black shadow's POV**

I ducked as the bullet flew above my head, hitting the wall behind me. Aiden, seeing that his bullet missed, decided to try and blow up the generator next to me.

**Aiden's POV**

When I clicked the button but nothing happened. Suddenly, I realized there was a virus in my phone.

"Nice try but too bad Pearce. I'm too fast for you and I have already imported a virus in your phone, so enjoy life without your lovely phone and ctOS! Bye sucker!" said Black shadow as he jumped off the building he was on. Wait. A building? Is he insane? I quickly ran to the edge of the building but found him gone.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bianca's POV(Dun dun dun! Surprise surprise. BIANCA IS IN THE STORY! To those PercyxBianca fans out there.)**

There was a sudden bright light when I saw a door. It was open and the aura of the door seemed to draw me closer, and closer. I walked towards the door and entered it, and the next thing I knew, I was in the world of living.

**DUNDUDNDUN! BIANCA IS HERE! Also I guess you guys could have guessed who was Black shadow by now, I mean seriously. Phew, one chapter finished to save me from the wrath of the readers. Another ten thousand to go. Nah kidding, see you guys next time!**


	9. CHAOS!

**I am a random chapter full of random stuff**

**Bianca POV**

It's been a month and I'm still running from a mysterious killer. He has literally been chasing me from here to there, not even slowing down. To prevent being spotted, I stole a hoodie from the shops and covered my face to prevent the killer to identify me.

But that doesn't stop him from finding me. And today he seems to be up to his tricks again. Being a child of Hades sure helps sometimes, it slows him down because I kept on hiding in the shadows. He couldn't see me sometimes, but these steam pipes sure are annoying, they blow up every time I got close.

This time, he had a new trick. The steam pipe blew up and the steam blasted in my face, almost knocking me over, but as usual, I continued running. But the steam suddenly liquefied and solidified when it touched my feet, making me immobilized. I struggled as the hunter was right in front of me, leaning on the wall and flipping a coin casually as he spoke in a oddly familiar way.

"Hmm, so this is the one Kronos wants me to kill. I will take my time on killing you, but first, I will see who I am killing." He finished as he walked up and flipped my hood off.

When he saw my face, he almost fell over as he stumbled backwards.

"Bi-Bi-Bianca?" he stuttered, shocked.

**Back on Olympus**

**Thalia POV**

I woke up in the when a bright light appeared in front of me. It was Artemis. "Thalia, you are finally awake! you scared me so much!" She exclaimed as she hugged me. "How long was I out?" I asked.

"A week and five days." She simply replied.

"What?" I shouted out.

"You heard me Thalia. A week and five days." Artemis said again. "Now that you are awake, we can take you to the meeting since you are my lieutenant."

* * *

When we got the throne room, the olympians were not arguing like they usually were: my father and Poseidon arguing who has the better kids or who Rhea likes more. They were extremely silent.

"Now that Artemis is here, we can start our meeting." Boomed father. "Athena, explain the threat."

Athena gained her composure and announced what the meeting was all about. "Gaia and Kronos are rising together." She said quietly.

When she finished her sentence, everyone lost their composure and paled, screaming "we are doomed!" (cough cough Apollo Hermes cough cough) or just sitting there looking the floor with shock.

"SILENCE!" screamed father. "We will destroy them like we have in the past!" This only reassured the olympians a little. Suddenly, the room darkened and everyone felt a strong presence near by, even I felt it, and I was a demigod, which doesn't have godly senses. A dark portal formed in the middle of the room and a being walked out of the portal.

"W-w-ho are y-ou and w-hat ar-e y-yo-u doi-ng i-n the mi-ddle of o-ur mee-ting?" father stuttered and tried to sound powerful but I could sense fear in his voice.

"**Ah, how rude of me. First of all, I am Chaos, the creator of the universe," **When he said that he was Chaos, I instantly bowed at him. "**No need to bow, young one. And second of all, I am here to help you defeat my daughter and my grandson." **

"We appreciate your help lord Chaos." stuttered Athena, apparently shocked that she had seen Chaos in her immortal life.

"**You have committed great evils in your life olympians, like killing Perseus Jackson for example," **Chaos was cut off when he said it up to here.

"But lord Chaos, Perseus Jackson was a spy for Gaia!" said father.

"**SHUT UP ZEUS! He was the greatest demigod and you killed him even though he saved you all more 2 times!" **bellowed Chaos. I flinched involuntarily when he said shut up.

"**Now getting to the point. I will still help you because you are better rulers than Gaia and Kronos. But I cannot help you in person since I am drained in energy because I just woke up. But I will still send help. I will have to pay Black shadow to help you." **said Chaos impatiently. When he finished, chaos erupted(no pun intended) in the throne room.

"WE WILL NOT HAVE THAT PIG WHO KILLED ELEVEN OF MY HUNTERS HELPING US!" screamed Artemis in rage.

"**So you rather die? Okay, if that's what you people want, I can take my leave."** said Chaos as he created a portal and took a step towards the portal.

"Wait! We will take your offer of help. It is our pleasure to have your help Lord Chaos." said Father through gritted teeth.

"**Okay, he will be here in around 3 hours. Respect him and DO NOT ANGER him. He has a terrible past and will want to plunge a dagger through your heart any chance he gets if not for me paying him money." **explained Chaos as he created a portal out of thin air and walked into it. "**I hope you survive olympians." **He said before the portal disappeared.

"Well, that was unexpected." Said Apollo sarcastically. "Now we have Chaos paying a mass murdering that can hack into the camp's system helping us. Thanks Athena!" He shouted the last part.

"Hey, you can't blame me! I got inspiration from the mortals and I thought it was a good idea Mr.I'm so smart!" countered Athena

"Key word: Tried." Poseidon decided to join in.

And the olympians started arguing again. My family sure is weird.

**FEW HOURS AGO...**

**Bianca's POV:**

"Bi-Bi-Bianca?" He stuttered. I was shocked. How did he know my name and why does he sound so surprised?

"Who are you? How did you know my name?" I asked nervously. I knew he had me cornered, so why not ask?

"How could this be possible? You were killed! NO! I must be hallucinating!" He screamed at himself.

"No. I am Bianca di Angelo. Now answer my question!" I shouted at him, gaining a bit of my senses back.

"Then how are you here! You were killed by Talos!" He shouted at me. Wait, Talos? How did he know?

"How did you know I was killed by Talos? Only Percy, Thalia and Zoe knew I was killed by Talos!" I said. He shook his head and then he flipped his hood off. There was a mask. He then took off his mask, revealing the face I have never seen a long time. I developed a crush on him on our journey to rescue Artemis. His messy black hair stayed the same. His eyes were a lot darker. They look so cold, and without any emotion in it. But I could still see a hint of sadness and hate swirling in his eyes.

There stood Perseus Jackson, the hero of olympus.

"Percy?" was all I said. He smiled that smile which I came to love.

"Looks like I have a lot of explaining to do, eh?"

* * *

**Third person view:**

Bianca had huge mood swings when Percy was explaining what happened to him. At first, she was confused, then, anger, and then sadness, and in the end anger again.

"I can't believe they all betrayed you like that! You done everything for them! This is how they repay you! Nico is such a disgrace! He wasn't even there when you got betrayed! AND Hades!" Screamed Bianca.

"Don't worry about me Bianca, the hard life in real world has made me tough, unlike the foolish child I was before." Said Percy calmly.

But what he didn't expect, was Bianca slapping him hard across his face.

"OW! What was that Bianca!" He shouted as he clutched his now red face.

"That was for trying to kill me all the time!" said Bianca.

"Well, Kronos payed me…" said Percy.

"You WHAT? Kronos payed you to kill me?" Shouted Bianca in shock.

"I told you, I am a bounty hunter now, which isn't always good since the gods are all trying to kill me, Kronos and Gaia are trying to get me on their side, and a crazy mortal hacker vigilante trying to bring 'justice' to me by killing me, and a whole bunch of other hackers trying to find me, like Dedsec, Clara Lille, aka Badboy17 even though she is a girl, Raymond 'T-bone' kenney, and this Damien dude." said Percy really quickly. "And about Kronos and Gaia, yep they are rising and they are trying to destroy olympus."

Bianca slowly nodded. "So basically everyone is trying to kill you, and Gaia and Kronos are rising…"

"Yep." said Percy popping the 'p'

"Ohhhhhh. But Percy, where will I go? I don't know where I will go." Asked Bianca.

"Simple. But you're going to be stuck with me for a while." said Percy in a bored tone. Bianca uncontrollably blushed at the thought of that.

Suddenly, a black portal appeared in front of them. Percy jumped and pulled out his guns and pointed it at the portal while pushing Bianca behind him. A man walked out of the portal.

"Who are you! Identify yourself before I shoot you!" shouted Percy. The man simply smirked.

"Well, I am Chaos." he said as if it was the most obviously thing in the universe. Percy and Bianca's eyes widened as they proceeded to bow. But was quickly stopped by Chaos.

"Lord Chaos, what can I do for you." said Percy.

"Well, I know Kronos paid you to kill demigods." Percy paled when Chaos said that. Was Chaos here to kill him? "No worries, young one, I am not here to kill you. And yes I can read minds." Said Chaos.

"Then what are you here for Lord Chaos?" asked Bianca.

"Well, young one, I am here to give you an opportunity. Both of you. I will pay you a thousand times of what Kronos will give you for killing demigods. Will you accept it?" Asked Chaos.

Percy hesitated. What if he is lying? Nah, he is the creator of the universe. He wouldn't lie or else it will ruin his reputation as the creator.

Bianca also hesitated. But her mind came up with a conclusion. Wherever Percy goes, she goes. So she'll just follow what Percy says.

"Lord Chaos, We…"

**A/N: WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA not a good cliffy at all. How is this chapter? Please review and thanks to you guys who supports this story. I am sorry cast away fans but it seems like Dark shadows wins and I have to finish this story. SOOOOOOOO, the end of this chapter. Please review Please. Suggestions for next chapter please, like what he would do in camp. Please PM me.**


End file.
